Ahava's Triplets
by FelineFascination
Summary: Vacation was supposed to be fun, exciting, life changing even! So, why did I die? Or rather, why is this woman taking us to the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn?


"Athena turn your shitty music down!" Nyla reached from the middle between shotgun and pilot to try and turn the music down.

"Absolutely not!" I slapped her hand away from the knob and shoved it back into the seat behind me. "I'm driving, so I get to choose my music! You can have your music when you drive!"

I could see Lillian shaking her head at us from the corner of my eyes. It was typical to see her doing such a thing. She knew that Nyla and I were childhood friends yet always seemed to fight, to which we either quickly make up or ignore the fact that it ever happened.

"But- Athena I don't want to listen to this stupid anime ost! I don't like your dumb baby anime." Nyla screeched from the back at me and I looked at her through the mirror above the dash.

"The stupid baby's name is Reborn, and this ost is great. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is great. My face is great. Now shut up."

I heard her mumble something in the back, but I couldn't figure out what she said. Perhaps it was something about me being an idiot, or my face totally being better than great. Who knows? Lillian was chuckling in the seat next to me, go figure, and was staring out the window. She never usually took part in Nyla and I's arguments, preferring to be the voice of reason when needed.

The silence went on for a while as I sang along quietly to any character songs that came on. However, when Kyoya and Mukuro came on singing Sakura Addiction, I squealed loudly and turned it up. Honestly, as any one of my friends would put it, I'm trash for this song. Both Mukuro and Kyoya have beautiful voices and the fact that they're singing together really gets to me. It's safe to say that this was all of my ringtones.

Nyla whispered from the back, "Lord help us."

"I'm offended. They sing beautifully and this is a beautiful song. I know where you sleep at night."

"Yeah. In this car because you're too cheap for a motel."

Lillian burst out laughing and I pouted. I mean, we all knew it was true, so it was all in good fun, but in my defense, there was no need to waste money on something we didn't absolutely need. Nyla's chuckling and Lillian's loud laughing drowned out the beautiful sound of Sakura Addiction, but it also happened to drown out the sound of the rain starting. It was quiet at first, almost unnoticeable too, but then it started to rain harder. I immediately turned on the windshield wipers and turned down the music.

"Great. Just what I wanted today: rain." Nyla growled from the back. She had never liked the rain.

"Don't be such a sourpuss. The rain is nice."

"Oh please Lillian. We both know that Nyla is always a sourpuss, regardless of the weather."

My eyes were trained on the road, so I didn't notice Nyla's hand approaching before I felt a slap on my head.

"Rude."

I rolled my eyes at her and Lillian chuckled next to me. I was about to retort, eyes glancing back at her, when-

"ATHENA WATCH OUT!" Nyla yelled at me, pointing to a dark figure in the middle of the road.

We all knew I was not the best of drivers, so instead of using whatever bullshit that driver's ed taught us, I swerved off to the side of the road, which just so happened to decide to not have any ground below. It was a steep drop, and we all screamed the whole time, but as soon as the car made contact with the ground again, the screaming stopped. I honestly don't remember anything after that, unless of course we're talking about the darkness that consumed me.

...

"You can wake up now." A soft voice spoke. It was a sweet sounding voice, and it reminded me of my mother's voice, when she wasn't yelling at me. My eyes opened, albeit after a lot of blinking and wiping, and I stared into the eyes of what words could only describe as a beautiful being. Her hair was only to her shoulders, but it was a beautiful platinum blonde color. Her eyes were a gorgeous sky blue that I could lose myself in easily, but what got me was her smile. The pearly white teeth and her radiant pale skin struck me with a sense of ease and calmness. I didn't scream or yell. I didn't inquire to where my friends were. I simply stared at her.

"Hello Athena. My name is Ahava, and don't worry. Your friends are safe. They're still asleep though. I want to speak with each of you one by one."

"Oh really? And what would you want to speak to us about?" It was obvious I was trying to be mean about it, but the way it came out I simply sounded genuinely curious. For some reason, the effect she had on me wouldn't allow me to be feral or rude.

"I have a mission for you and your friends, and it's vital that you all agree to it. However, I want you all to agree to it without the influence of the others. So I'll ask you now, will you take up this mission?"

"I don't even know what this mission is though. For all I know it could involve us becoming assassins and having to go back in time and kill Hitler!"

She chuckled. It was light and airy and it made my heart skip a beat. I most certainly wasn't falling for her, but she invoked certain emotions in me that I didn't have control over. Then she spoke again, the amusement clearly in her voice. "Killing Hitler? No. Becoming an assassin? Well that's up to you. After all, I would be sending you into a world based upon the mafia."

"Wait… what?"

"I know you're familiar with the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so there is no point in lying to me. I want to send you ther-"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened, staring into my determined gaze. "Excuse me?"

"I said yes. I will go. Of course, I want to know what you want me to do there, but I will totally go. Absolutely."

With a small smile adorned on her face, Ahava continued with the mission's details. I was surprised, for sure, but I couldn't help but feel giddy, especially after she told me about how I'm going to be getting involved with the tenth generation…

"So… you're going to take us to this world and get impregnated… via… Reborn's sperm… which I don't even want to know how you got." I coughed a little and wiped a hand down my face. "And then you're going to give birth to us all… as triplets? And then from there we carry out this mission you've assigned us?"

A little nod from her was my only confirmation. "Alright let's get this party started." And then, after I had spoke, Ahava disappeared. The room immediately became pitch black, due to Ahava being the only light source, but I hadn't noticed anything before, too involved with staring at Ahava and talking to her. I grew fearful and nervous at the lack of light and unknown surroundings, but then I heard Ahava speaking again. It was distant, and I couldn't figure out the words, but I knew she was speaking, and it allowed that sense of calm to wash over me again. From then on, I waited.

...

I had been the first born, Ahava told me, and she also said I was the most rambunctious of the three of us. I didn't know though, Lillian, Nyla and I weren't able to actually remember anything until we were about two years old. When we did regain our senses after two years of darkness and distant voices, we were immediately trained. I was the only one that actually knew things about this world, and Ahava knew that, so she let me take the reigns when it came to my sisters' and I's training and such. I requested we were taught the simple things first, a little self defense, but mainly learning information and such, so that we would be able to get by in the world.

Nyla and Lillian never actually told me why they agreed to go to the world of KHR with me, and I didn't bother asking. They followed me blindly knowing well that I knew what to do and that I would be able to get them through it. So, with everyone's trust on me, I set my goal to make us bodyguard worthy, but most of all, able to hold our own against Hibari Kyoya, or Rokudo Mukuro, or even Byakuran. Obviously, we would try and get to Reborn's ranks, but that was impossible, so I decided to simply train everyone to be able to handle their own shit, especially Nyla. To be honest, Nyla was probably going to invoke the wrath of Hibari more than I would like…

Ahava made sure we were rich in this world, but not too rich. She nurtured us and protect us when we were younger, but as soon as we hit the age of 13, she left. The years had been kind to us all. Having been 13 before, and even made it to 20 in our past lives, we were considered geniuses in this time. We had become assassins around the age of 8, taking up jobs to further our training, but also to keep a steady inflow of money. Just as I had planned, we gained a reputation for some of the most feared assassins in the world, yet still not as good as Reborn.

Of course, being the trash that I was, I made us take up the assassin names of Nayru, Din, and Farore. Me being Nayru, Nyla being Din, and Farore being Lillian. While they agreed to the names, they were well aware of where I had taken the names from, which got me some slaps, but in my defence, Legend of Zelda was a great game. No regrets.

In terms of our skills, I was the greatest at information gathering and such, doing okay in fighting with my glave which I asked Ahava for. Nyla was the best at fighting, with her fiery red katana, as much as I hated to admit it, but she was also reckless and didn't think of logical ways on how to fight. To be honest she fought a lot like Hibari. Lillian was definitely the peace keeper between us. She was as good at fighting as I was (with her weird as all heck bow staff that had sparkles in the cloth that was on it), and while she was fairly smart, she was more of the social person. She took care of all the business and people talking.

Our looks weren't something to stick your nose up at either. I had been reborn with pitch black curly hair, much like our father, and my mother's, well Ahava's, beautiful blue eyes. My hair was down to my waist, but I always had it up in a bun. Lillian had long hair too, but it was wavy and blonde, like Ahava's. She was basically a carbon copy of Ahava with her gorgeous blue eyes. Nyla, in turn, was a carbon copy of Reborn. Black eyes, black, wavy hair down to her shoulders. She even had that annoying little smirk of his.

That being said, we were fairly ready for the mission that was set out for us.

...

"So, we're going to meet our 'father' today?" Nyla inquired, looking at both Lillian and I from her side of the limo. I had requested we get a limo, much to Nyla's chagrin. I wanted to go in with a bang, and Lillian wanted to also, so it was two against one. We got the limo.

"Eyup." I responded, a wide grin on my face. It was plainly obvious to both of my sisters that I was excited. If anything, I was the most ready for this. The moment I regained consciousness in this world, I was ready.

Nyla gazed at me warily. "And you're sure nothing bad will happen?" She had always doubted me in one way or another when it came to bad things happening. She knew that I knew these people well, and she called bullshit when I said nothing bad would come of it. Which she was right about.

"Okay…" She glared at me as I began speaking, but before she could interject, I held up my hand to stop her and continued. "Reborn, our father, he's a… special guy… baby… Arcobaleno… whatever. Anyways, he's pretty crazy and a really good fighter. 'A' plus plus plus instincts and fighting skills. We'll have to tell him right away that he's our dad. Granted that he remembers mom taking his… um… you know. He probably won't go along with it that well and think we're lying, which is why I stole some hair from each of your brushes at home to use for a paternity test."

Lillian took that moment to mumble about me being a creeper, but I simply laughed it off and continued. "I arranged it so that we would be going to the school when everyone else is, so we'll probably arrive at the same time as Tsuna and the others, and just so you know, at this point in time, it's near the end of the first arc, the Daily-Life arc. I did not want to interfere with any of their meetings and friendships in the beginning, so we'll be jumping in before they meet Mukuro."

The ever responsive Lillian sighed when she heard Mukuro's name, but I could only laugh at her along with Nyla. A pout formed on her lips, which were lathered in some rosy pink lipstick, and she slapped me on the leg lightly. Just then, the car stopped. Our butler, whom our mother had hired when we were younger and was going to look after us in her stead, knocked on the separator to notify us that we were at the school.

Nyla laid along one of the long seats and whined, her skirt riding up before she forced it back down. "I don't wanna goooooooo."

"Too bad, so sad." I replied before the door was opened and I walked out into the sun. I thanked our butler, Alistair, before stepping aside to let Lillian out, who then stepped next to me and waited for Nyla to get herself out of the car. Reluctantly, our sister did so, her shoulder length black hair flowing in the wind lightly. Alistair shut the door and bowed to us, wishing us a good day at school and made his way back to the car before he drove off.

We certainly made an appearance, that's for sure. My hair, as usual, was up in a bun, an orange ribbon holding it up. I wore thigh high black socks instead of the regular knee high white ones like Lillian was wearing. Her hair was in a ponytail today. Nyla's hair was down, barely tamed, and her socks were ankle socks, black ones. Other than those extreme differences, we all wore the school uniform.

All three of us were quick to notice the stares and whispers we were receiving. I didn't happen to noticed Kyoya anywhere, but I did notice Tsuna and the gang. They had probably been walking into the school right as we pulled up, because they had stopped a little into the school gates. Lillian was already smiling widely and sweetly at them and had started walking, dragging the reluctant Nyla along. I blinked and stared at Tsuna a moment before chuckling and smiling.

I could hear a familiar "HIIIIEEEEEEEEEE" in the background and snorted a little before regaining my composure and making my way into school. Nyla and Lillian looked back at me.

"Umm…" Nyla started.

"What the hell was that scream?" Lillian finished.

"Oh. Yeah. Tsuna does that." I giggled and grabbed their hands, ignoring the stares around us. "Let's go to the office now girlies. We have to get our information and shit."

...

The office wasn't that far away, so it only took us a couple of minutes to get there. I already made them memorize the layout of the school before coming here, so it was just a simple matter of speed. The office lady was kind and took us to the teacher's office, where we were introduced to our teacher. He then informed us of the introductions we would have to make and led us to the classroom. He walked in first, did the usual teacher stuff they do at the beginning of class, and then announced that there would be new students. We walked in when he asked us to show ourselves. We had to shove Nyla in before Lillian went, and then I went in.

Immediately, there were whispers, as was expected, and I saw alarm bells go off in Tsuna's head, as he looked shocked and kind of intimidated. It probably had something to do with the feral glare that Nyla was sending to everyone. Lillian slapped her lightly on the back of her head and Nyla wiped the glare off of her face, replacing it with her bored look.

"These three girls are our new students, transfer students. Would you girls like to introduce yourselves?"

Lillian and I both looked at Nyla. She sighed before introducing herself. "The name's Nyla. Nyla Idoni."

The teacher looked nervous to ask Nyla a question, but he did so anyways. "Do you have any hobbies Idoni-san?"

"I like to fight, and sleep."

Lillian and I snorted and Nyla sent a glare our way. Everyone in the room was probably thinking the same thing. _Oh god, a female version of Hibari._ I know Tsuna was by the look of his pale face. I coughed and poked Lillian, motioning her to introduce herself.

"Hello! My name is Lillian Idoni, and yes we're all sisters! Triplets actually! I like to design clothes in my free time and I happen to enjoy parties and sleeping. Both are good."

As soon as she finished, I went after her, leaving no room for further talk. "My name is Athena Idoni. Yes, after the Greek goddess Athena. My mother adored her. I really tend to just sleep, or read in my freetime."

Nyla blatantly snorted when I said what I do in my freetime, and people looked at her weirdly. It's funny, because she knows damn well I hack into random places and websites in my freetime. Reading was a lie, unless you count me reading miles and miles of code.

The teacher smiled awkwardly at our introductions and motioned to the back of the class. "As much as I would like to offer you seats somewhere else, you'll have to be seated in the back. I had extra desks moved in here when I was told of you three."

At that moment, there was a breeze of wind that went through the classroom and next thing they knew I was sitting in the seat closest to the window. "Dibs."

Nyla stomped her foot on the ground and growled at me before she ran over to me and sat on my desk. "Mine." Lillian simply walked over to the seat next to us and sat there.

"I'll just sit here then…"

The teacher was going to interject, but Nyla sent him a ferocious glare that I could see scared him shitless. So, that's how Tsuna ended up very obviously stiff as a board, refusing to look back at us, and how Nyla sat on my desk the whole class. She ended up facing the window so that I could actually listen to whatever the teacher was teaching the kids. Gokudera glared back at us every chance he had, probably angry at Nyla for scaring Tsuna, and she glared back at him every time she noticed him.

When the bell rang for lunch, Nyla jumped off the desk and ran out of the room, mumbling something about going to the bathroom. Immediately after, we, meaning Lillian and I, were bombarded with boys from the class.

"So you two are sisters, huh? And the other girl, Nyla was it, is your sister too? That's so cool!"

"You're all really pretty too!"

"Hey want to have lunch with me?"

"No me!"

"No wait have lunch with me!"

As soon as the males began to fight over who got to have lunch with us, I noticed Lillian about to appease them, but I quickly grabbed her arm, noting Tsuna and the others leaving the classroom. "Sorry, but we have to go look for our sister. Alone. I heard there's a real scary guy around and I don't want her getting involved with him…"

"Oh no!"

"We can help you!"

"No no." Lillian waved her hand, catching my drift. "She may be in the ladies' room, we don't want you boys breaking the school rules, now do we? I'm sure whoever runs your disciplinary committee won't be too happy if you do."

At the mention of the disciplinary committee, the boys all froze. We took that as the moment to escape and ran to the nearest girl's bathroom. Nyla sat in there, on her phone, playing tetris. "Finally. Let's go." She hopped off of the sink she had previously been on and walked out of the bathroom with us.

Our destination after that was the roof, where we would find Tsuna and co, and hopefully not Hibari. I was walking faster than my sisters, the most eager one to introduce ourselves fully to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Those three were the epitome of good relationships and honestly, I wanted in on it. I slammed the door of the roof opened and looked around for the three of them. I did find them, sitting in the middle with their lunches out, and I also found Tsuna spitting out whatever food he was eating, doing his signature "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Practically dancing over to them, I sat myself next to Tsuna, between him and Gokudera, and put my arm around his shoulder. "Hello cutie. Nice to meet you for real now." Lillian took a spot between Yamamoto and Tsuna, while Nyla sat between Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Speaking of Gokudera… "Oi! Woman! Get your hands off of the Tenth! And how dare you scare him!"

"Oh please, drama queen. Calm your shit." Nyla rolled her eyes at Gokudera. He immediately turned to her and growled, but his attention was brought to Tsuna and I when Reborn appeared out of nowhere and spoke, his gun pointing at me.

"What are the Three Golden Goddesses doing here? What do you want with no good Tsuna?"

At the mentions of our names, Gokudera immediately sat up, his dynamite out and glared at me specifically, still having my arm around Tsuna, who by the way was in a strange place between scared shitless and blushing. Apparently, I have that effect on people.

"U- um… the Three Golden Goddesses?"

"Please, just call us Athena, Nyla, and Lillian." Our resident blonde peacemaker spoke up hold her hands up. "We mean no harm, and we're certainly not here to kill the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss. Actually quite the opposite. Our motives are far from the deadly type."

Reborn now had his gun pointed at Lillian. "... Then is there a reason you look like that woman? Ahava?"

"Wow she actually told you her name?" I mumbled a little, surprised, before I spoke up. "Okay let's get some things straight. You know what she, Ahava, took from you, right? Long story short, she's our mother, you're our father."

Reborn lowered his gun while his eyes bore into my soul. "Prove it."

I immediately pulled out three small bags of hair from my pocket. "Thought you would say that." I held them out to him and he took them. "Do a DNA test, that should prove it."

It was obvious that Reborn was skeptical, but he still pocketed the hairs, none the less. "Alright. I'm going to go get these checked out. If I find out that you three harmed them…"

He didn't need to say anymore. We all understood what he meant, but we weren't going to harm the boys regardless. As Tsuna began to stutter and reach out for Reborn, he disappeared.

"Reborn!" The boy called out, shaking in his shoes.

Yamamoto, previously silent, broke out into laughter. "Hahaha! You guys sure are funny! Are you part of the mafia game too?"

Grinning, I nodded my head at Yamamoto. Lillian also nodded at him, while Nyla grumbled about it not being a game. Finally, I removed my arm from around Tsuna, but kept my seat next to him.

"Sorry about that. And we really do mean no harm, by the way. Nyla is always like that." I shook my head mournfully while gazing at the black eyed girl.

"Hey!"

I winked and blew her a kiss, prompting her to grumble at me some more. Tsuna, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to form a sentence.

"U- um… Is it true th- that you're actually Reborn's daughters."

Lillian perked up at the mention of Reborn. "Yep! Mother made sure to tell us the truth, and only the truth. That being said, we know a lot. Although, if she has lied to us, well… we'll be looking like a big pile of idiots, now wouldn't we?"

"Correction," Nyla interjected. "We would be a big pile of dead bodies."

Yamamoto laughed about how funny we were and Tsuna let out one of his signature "HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE". Well, she wasn't wrong. Reborn would probably kill us if we ended up not being his children. I don't think it had ever occurred to us that Ahava could be wrong, or lying.

"Oi! Woman! Don't scare the Tenth like that!" Gokudera once again brought out some bombs and prepared to throw them at Nyla.

From seemingly out of nowhere, Nyla pulled out her katana and got in her stance. "Let's dance, octopus head." I could hear the both of them practically growling at each other, but just before they pounced, Tsuna yelled.

"Gokudera-kun, stop!"

The grey haired male immediately stepped down and seemed to pout. Nyla, on the other hand, went to go sit next to Lillian and put her sword away. Amazingly enough, we managed to pull off a somewhat calm conversation until the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. I had made a beeline for class as soon as it happened, and I could hear Nyla screaming only moments after about how I would not get the window seat.

I did, of course, but this time, she simply took the extra desk and moved it over to the window- only after a lot of yelling. After that eventful lunch hour, nothing special really happened. School was boring, as always, but it was even more so now since this would be the third time learning this stuff. Nyla took to napping or gazing out the window, while Lillian drew up some designs in her sketchbook. Me? I was staring at Tsuna, only glancing away when someone looked back at me.

He was never really gorgeous in my eyes, no, gorgeous was reserved for Hibari and Mukuro, but he had this certain thing to him that pulled you in. Tsuna was adorable, for sure, but it wasn't really that. Maybe it was his potential to be something great? Or the fact that he was really hot when he had himself under control? Or- or even that he was just so nice that it made me want to cry, because nice people are hard to come by?

On a less serious note, it could also be that his hair looked really damn fluffy. Like, I just really want to pet his head and run my hands through his hair and-

"Idoni Athena-san?"

Turning my gaze away from Tsuna, I looked to the teacher. She motioned to a problem on the board and held out the chalk to me, as if she wanted me to go up there and solve it- oh wait she did. I sighed, but stood up nonetheless. It was a simple problem. Seriously, I could do this stuff in my sleep. They were learning square roots- or relearning, who knew- and it was simply the square root of 1254. It wasn't a perfect square, and I'm not sure if she thought I would get it or not, but all I had to do was simplify it.

I could see the shock in her eyes when I presented her with the answer, and I could hear the students mumbling about how smart I was. My first reaction was too look at Tsuna and see what he thought, if he approved. He was amazed and in awe, but he jumped when he noticed me staring. Seeing as I was done up at the board, I returned to my seat, Nyla and Lillian doing the same things I left them doing.

School, after that, passed by slowly and the teachers we had started to understand that Nyla, Lillian and I were more than capable to do whatever they threw at us.

...

Alistair knew when school ended, so he came to pick us up promptly. We said our goodbyes to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto before we ended up back in the limo- thankfully quick enough to avoid an encounter with Hibari, because I saw the familiar raven haired male walking toward us as the car drove away.

Just as we were about to start talking, Nyla swore loudly. "Holy mother fucker on a stick!"

It earned her two confused looks and a raised eyebrow. Where the raised eyebrow came from? Oh that was Reborn- wait. "Reborn, is there a reason you have chosen to scare the life out of Nyla?"

"That wasn't on purpose, but I did come here to talk." His beady eyes stared into mine as he pulled out some papers. "The results came back, and you were telling the truth. What I want to know, is why now? Why are you appearing before me now, and why are you getting involved with Tsuna?"

"Because we have to. Believe it or not, we're here to prevent something very bad from happening in the future. Not the near future, mind you, but it will still happen, so we're here to make sure that the future doesn't end up the way that Ahava saw. That is one mission, and the other… well it's similar in the fact that we need to prevent something from happening."

I could see that there were questions he wanted to ask, but he held off. Nyla and Lillian were sitting quietly, observing the situation and letting me take over.

"I'll be blunt with you. The thing we need to prevent for our second mission is three individuals from going on to not have any children. One of them being Tsuna, the other being Hibari Kyoya, and another whom you do not know yet."

"Dame-Tsuna? If he becomes a mafia boss like I'm training him to be, there will definitely be women for him, and Hibari Kyoya will be able to find a woman if he wants one."

I sighed and leaned back a little in my seat. "That's the thing. Tsuna does become a mafia boss. He does marry Kyoko in the future, but she's not going to be able to have children. After that happens, future Tsuna refuses to take another woman as his wife still and doesn't end up having any children. Giotto's line dies with him. As for Kyoya, if he goes along the path of life as he is now, with no interference in the terms of romance, he won't have any children either- which is the same deal for the third person. Honestly those two are just idiots. I can understand future Tsuna, but Hibari and the other idiot just want to make our job difficult."

"I can understand why Tsuna having children would be important, but why the other two, what does anything have to do with them?"

Ever so questioning… "Hibari and the other male, they are both important to the future and I mean a future that none of us will be alive to see. You are well aware of the fact that if Tsuna were to get the Vongola rings, who his guardians would be, that Hibari would be one of them, and the other male ends up as one too? All of the other guardians end up passing their genes on, which is important, but these three don't, and that's how the future ends up in a big mess. Honestly, we've had it described to us, what happens, but I don't really remember all the gory details. It ends up in a world take over by some evil dude and just a lot of Hitler like stuff going on. Mass genocide and the like."

Lilian and Nyla cringed at the reminder of the dismal future that would occur if they did nothing, and Lillian chose to pipe in. "It's like the whole butterfly effect thing. Something small can change the course of the future, and in this case, that small thing is the three of these men passing on their genes."

He made no noise to argue with us, and we couldn't tell what he was thinking either, so we sat in silence until he brought up another question. "What about your first mission?"

"That… is in the closer future, something we have to prevent with our bare hands. Perhaps… in a year or two? We'll have to do something that involves the Arcobaleno and Checkerface. It really just involves talking to him and using brute force if necessary. And before you say anything about us being weaker than him, which we know, Ahava said that she would help us at that point. Other than that, we can't really say anything else about that mission." My hands were fumbling with each other at this point. I was doing so much talking, and it was honestly getting tiring.

Reborn opened his mouth to speak, but before he did, the car stopped and Alistair knocked on the separator, announcing our arrival home. "If you're done, then?" Lillian made a move to leave the car, but Reborn stopped her with a question that all of us wanted to know.

"Where is Ahava?"

"That's something we would like to know too. She left us when we were thirteen."

...

Reborn left soon as soon as we exited the car, no other questions asked. Ahava told us to tell him everything about our baby making mission, but did say to keep his knowledge about the first one low. Regardless, now that Reborn knew about us, and especially since he knows where we live, we couldn't talk freely anymore. We had to always assume that we were being listened to. This was a given, though, and we were prepared for it. One of the things that I worked on when we were younger was a new language. It wasn't as complex as, say, Chinese or English, but it would allow us to communicate without the knowledge of anyone else. As soon as we all memorized the language, everything about it was burned so no evidence was left behind on how to learn it. Any time it was written or typed, it was deleted from existence or burned to ashes.

" _Do we seriously not know where Ahava is? Have you not found her yet?"_ Nyla mumbled to me in our language.

" _I think I do, actually, but it's only a hunch… I won't say anything else about it until then, because I want to make sure."_

" _Alright."_ It was her only response before she went off to her room. Lillian was quick to make her way to her sewing room, probably to actually make those designs she worked on today, and Alistair went off to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for us.

Taking Nyla's choice of action, I went to my bedroom too. Lillian was always the one to design our rooms, much to Nyla's sadness, which resulted in my room looking like Halloween puked on it. Of course, I only say that because of the colors- purple, orange, and black- that were all over my room. But other than that, my room looked fairly modern, but with a princess like twist. (What? I adore beds with drapes around them.)

Untying the orange silk bow in my hair, I allowed it to fall freely down, now reaching my bottom. I laid down on the silk sheets of the bed and turned over, kicking my legs in the air excitedly. Into the sheets, I screamed.

I had met them. Finally. I had finally met Tsuna- and Gokudera and Yamamoto and Reborn and- Oh I was so elated! My hands came to push myself over, so I was now laying on my back again. I grabbed one of my many pillows and hugged it to my chest, letting out an low squeal, hoping to not disturb the others.

And they were so cute! Tsuna was cute. I can't wait to see what was going to happen in the future! I can't wait for it… My eyes closed and I turned to my side, curling up. I could sleep now, right?


End file.
